


May I Have This Dance?

by WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, marko makes you feel better :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup/pseuds/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup
Summary: marko finds out your prom was not a good time and he makes it up to you
Relationships: Marko Stunt/Reader
Kudos: 5





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> REQUEST yall know the deal i hope you enjoy friend

“How was your prom?” Marko asked as the end of Pretty in Pink began fading out. 

“Oh, it was fine.” You answered, shrugging and curling further into Marko’s side. He frowned at your tone, somewhat dismissive and withdrawn, the complete opposite of what he was expecting. 

“Did something happen?” He asked. Marko didn’t want to push if it wasn’t something you wanted to talk about but he also hated the idea of you being hurt now matter how long ago it was. 

“It was nothing…” You tried to keep your voice even but Marko had a way of always knowing your moods and being able to pick apart the nuances, something you had come to appreciate about him even if you sometimes fought it. 

“I know it wasn’t nothing but you don’t have to tell me, we can just forget it if you want.” Marko wrapped his arms tighter around you, leaning over to kiss you on the forehead comfortingly. You relaxed in his arms and sighed. 

"Well it really was great for a bit, or at least I thought it was. I was with this guy and I–I mean it was high school, I was a kid and I thought he loved me. I didn’t realize that the person you’re with shouldn’t be trying to change you constantly… didn’t realize that people don’t threaten the ones they love, or are supposed to love.” You looked away, eyes stinging at the memory and you didn't want to unload it on Marko. Or relive it. But he gently cupped your cheek, turning your gaze back to his as he swiped under your eye with his thumb, wiping away a tear threatening to fall. 

"I'm so sorry, I wish I could have been there to tell him how much more you deserve. How much you deserve to be loved and appreciated, because I love you for who  _ you  _ are." Marko placed another kiss on your forehead as you smiled somewhat shakily. "And then I'd kick him in the dick." He finished, making you laugh. You buried your face in his chest and held onto him tightly as he rubbed your back soothingly. 

"Yeah we danced once to 'Perfect' and then apparently all the changes and things I did for him weren't enough suddenly and he left me there alone. It's in the past, I know what I'm worth now, and I have you." You said leaning back so he could see how genuine your words were. Marko smiled and pulled you in, sliding his hand up to the back of your neck to place a quick sweet kiss to your lips. You smiled into it as the memory faded, replaced with every wonderful moment you've felt with Marko. Including this one, him telling you how much he loves you and you expressing the same before kissing him again. 

"Can I do anything to make it up to you?" Marko asked and you shook your head. The gesture was sweet just like he was but you didn't need anything from him, more than just being him. 

"You being with me is enough, let's just watch another movie." You suggested and Marko nodded, running his hand through your hair and leaving one last kiss to your cheek. 

"Of course, babe." He smiled and grabbed the remote and you settled back against his side, forgetting all about prom. 

÷

"Marko, why do I have to be blindfolded?" You asked, sitting on the couch just able to hear faint rustling and movement and Marko's voice in the other room. 

"Because it's a surprise!" He called and you couldn't help your chuckle at his enthusiasm. You shifted slightly but waited patiently until you heard footsteps and felt his hand on yours. "Okay you just have to keep it on for a little longer, come with me." Marko pulled you up and led you out by the hand. You wordlessly followed as he squeezed your hand and steered you whatever direction he needed to. 

He stopped you for a moment and you heard the click of a car unlock, further confusing you and making you wonder how elaborate this surprise really was. 

"Where are we going?" You tried to ask but Marko just opened the door and eased you inside. 

"I promise it'll be worth it!" You slid into the passenger seat, able to buckle yourself blindly, only fumbling slightly with the seat belt when you felt Marko's lips press against your cheek before his giggles were muffled by the door closing. 

This was the man you chose to love and as he got in his side and buckled, he gripped your hand again, pulling it up to his lips and leaving a trail of kisses along your knuckles. You found you couldn't be anything but fond of him and his spontaneous actions, excited to find out where this particular adventure would lead you. 

The car ride was peaceful and only slightly disorienting with your inability to see. The radio was low and Marko's hand was warm as it held yours and he occasionally reassured you how much you'd like this surprise. 

"We're here!" Marko announced as the car came to a stop. He quickly exited the car, running around to your side to open the door for you and help you out, making sure your head didn't hit anything. 

The wind was blowing gently around you as Marko led you forward a distance you weren't exactly sure of before stopping, bringing a hand up to slowly take your blindfold off. 

You blinked a few times and rubbed your eyes, smiling when Marko laughed softly, before looking around. You were in an empty park, too late in the night for many other people to be around but the stars were bright and breathtaking. You could have spent the rest of the night just admiring them if Marko didn't catch your full attention. He was dressed in a tux with a rose pinned to his lapel and his hair falling loosely around his shoulders. He was beautiful and your eyes widened in your surprise. 

"Marko?" 

"I wanted you to dance with someone who really loves you." He smiled, extending his hand in invitation. "May I have this dance?" 

You covered your mouth as you let out a laugh, pure happiness overcoming you with how sweet a gesture this was. You placed your hand in his and Marko pulled you in closer and your smile grew, lighting up your whole face. 

" _ I found a love for me. Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead. _ " Marko began singing and you instantly felt the way your eyes watered as he slowly swayed and led you along the grassy field. 

This song you had long avoided, the words no longer carrying the beauty they were meant to, only the heartbreak you felt in that moment you longed to forget but now they were reinvented. The moment replaced and the words renewed as Marko's beautiful voice carried through the night and filled you with so much love. 

" _ Cause we were just kids when we fell in love, not knowing what it was. I will not give you up this time. But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own. And in your eyes you're holding mine. _ " 

You pulled him in further so he couldn't see the way your eyes began to water but you knew it was no use as the tears fell, falling onto his shoulder as he continued to sing. 

" _ Darling, you look perfect tonight. _ " Marko held onto you a little tighter as he hummed the last bit of the melody and you looked up at the stars. wondering how you could be so lucky to have met Marko. 

"I love you." You whispered, your voice shaking the slightest bit. You leaned back to look Marko in the eye, his smile was bright and gorgeous and he pulled you forward to rest your foreheads together, gently swaying together. 

"I love you so much, Y/N." Marko said, cradling your face to wipe away the still falling tears before leaning forward and pressing his lips to yours, kissing you under the stars. 

You held onto him tightly while you finally let the memory go. 

**Author's Note:**

> im so emo for this. had to google the lyrics that ed sheeran song cause i forgot it existed   
> this was a cute idea though aha  
> tumblr @junglecassidy


End file.
